


Easter day

by blueraven06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Easter, M/M, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06
Summary: Charlie had organized an egg hunt for the neighbourhood. Dean's son, Ben is pretty excited for the hunt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Easter day

It was a peaceful morning in the Winchester’s household. Except for the six years old Ben who was jumping up and down his father’s bed.

“Dad! Dad! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It’s time to want to go egg-hunting!” Shouted Ben.

In the bed, his father, Dean, groaned thinking about how he should have put a lock on his door a long time ago.

On every Christmas day, Halloween, Ben’s birthday and Easter Dean always woke up this way.  
Ben was still jumping on the bed shouting.

“Chocolate’s eggs! Chocolate’s eggs! Chocolate’s eggs!”

“The hunt is in eight hours, Ben, let me sleep a bit longer.”

* * *

“Dad, I’m bored!” Ben shouted.

“Just one more hour.” Dean answered.

The neighbourhood had organized a giant egg hunt for the kids. The appointment was at three p.m and Ben counting the hours since he was awake. When the time to get egg hunting came, Ben was already outside, basket in hand while his dad was still putting his shoes on.

Ben was almost dragging Dean to where they were supposed to meet their neighbours. He thought that his dad was walking way too slow. The giant egg hunt had been the idea of Charlie, Dean’s neighbour and best friend, and her wife Gilda. They had a young kid, named Anna who was two years older than Ben. When Dean and Ben arrived in the park where the egg hunt was organized. Kids were waiting impatiently for the hunt to begin. Meanwhile, their parents were talking together next to the benches that were au fond du parc. Charlie ran towards Dean hugged him.

“Hey, little one. Ready to go egg-hunt?” Charlie asked to Ben. Ben cheered.

“Anna is waiting for you over there.” She pointed towards Anna who was sitting next to a tree in the middle of the park, with another little girl.

Dean recognized her as Claire, Castiel’s daughter. Castiel and Claire lived across the street from Dean and Ben. They arrived in the neighbourhood three years ago. Like Dean, Castiel was raising his kid on his own. However, no one seemed to know why he was living on his own with his kid. He hadn’t talked about an ex-wife or husband or if he had adopted Claire on his own.

Dean followed Charlie while keeping an eye on Ben who was talking energetically to Anna and Claire. They were approaching the group of parents when he spotted Castiel who was sitting with the other parents.

“Hello, Dean.” Said Castiel when he noticed Dean.

Dean sat beside Castiel and smiled at him.  
After a few minutes, everyone had arrived. Anna and Gilda announced to the beginning of the egg hunt to the very excited kids.

Dean was watching Ben running around followed closely by Anna and Claire.

“They are adorable.” Castiel said.

Dean jumped, startled by his neighbour. Castiel was the kind of person who you didn’t hear coming.

“They are. Ben woke me up at six am this morning because he couldn’t wait to go egg-hunting. I hope Claire didn’t give too much of a hard time.”

“Claire is a calm kid but the same thing happened to me this morning.” Castiel laughed.

Dean and Castiel talked together about their kids and then about how hard it could be to raise a kid alone. For some reason, they ended up talking about their personal lives, their relations with their families. Castiel hadn’t heard about the rest of his family since he had Claire. Well, except for Gabriel. He was the only brother that cared about Castiel even if Gabriel would prank whenever he could.

Dean always hoped that he could know better Castiel. But he never had the chance to have a conversation with him.

They were in the middle of their conversations when Dean and Castiel saw Ben and Claire falling on the floor and crying. They had spotted a chocolate bunny at the same time and bumped into each other as they trying to get the bunny. Around them, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two kids that had fallen. Castiel, Dean, Charlie and Gilda immediately ran towards Ben and Claire.

“Where are you hurt?” Dean asked as he picked Ben up.

“My legs.” Answer Ben who was still crying. Castiel de son côté was doing the same thing with Claire. Meanwhile, Anna was trying to offer a chocolate egg that she found to Claire to comfort her.

“I think it’s time to go home. Okay, Ben?” Asked Dean. Ben nodded. Dean turned around and looked at Castiel.

“Do you want to come with us? I have what we need in my home.” Dean asked Castiel. Castiel asked Claire if she was okay with going to the Winchester’s house. For only answer, Claire nodded.

Castiel and Dean thanked Charlie for organizing the hunt and Claire and Ben said goodbye to Anna.

On their way to the Winchester's house, Ben and Claire stopped crying thanks to Castiel giving them their chocolate eggs.

* * *

Claire was ranting about how she couldn't way for next year and how she found a few chocolate bunnies while Castiel was putting band-aids on her knees. She didn't seem to mind anymore that she had fallen and hurt herself. Sometimes kid are a mystery.

"Dean? Can we watch a movie?" Asked Claire.

"Say yes Dad, please." Said Ben.

"I am sorry, Dean. We won't bother any longer." Castiel told Dean.

"Don't worry, Castiel. The kids can watch a movie. What do you want to see?"

Both Claire and Ben cheered. They ended up choosing How to train your dragon.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said.

"No problem. Claire and Ben seem happy." Dean showed the two kids who were sitting on the living room couch. They didn't said a word since the movie started.

Dean and Castiel passed the two next hours talking together. Until Castiel bluntly asked if Dean wanted to go on a date. They both stared at each other, surprised. Castiel never thought he would ever be brave enough to ask Dean out. Dean said yes.

* * *

-Two years later:

It was Easter and like every time Ben was waking up Dean by jumping on his bed. Except that this time he wasn't alone. A few months ago Castiel and Claire had moved in with the Winchesters. And now Claire and Ben were jumping up and down while shouting that they wanted egg hunting.

"This time I am putting a lock on the door." Dean grumbled.

Next to him, Castiel groaned in agreement.


End file.
